Five Times
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Five times that Germany had initiated the sex in semi-public places where they could easily be caught. FrancexFemGermany Lemon and basically PWP Chapter 1: Office On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

It all started one morning when France rolled over to face his wife in their bed and said with a smile "I have a suggestion."

Germany looked at him in amusement. "A suggestion?"

France nodded. "You know that I don't believe that there is a time and a place for everything, right? Especially when it comes to sex?"

Germany slowly nodded.

"Well, here's my suggestion." France said as he trailed his fingers over her bare back. "Every so often when we are in public or somewhere else that you ordinarily deem not the right place you initiate sex."

The smile fell off of Germanys face. "Pardon?"

"I think it's a good suggestion." France said still gliding his fingers over her back. "We both get the sex and you get the peace of mind that you need because you're the one initiating it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Germany said.

France shook his head. "Not one bit. So what do you say?" he gave her a grin as he held out his hand. "Do you agree?"

Germany raised a single eyebrow. "And you're not going to regret this?"

France laughed lightly. "Knowing you and I, you are going to be the one who will regret this my love."

Germany obtained a small smile as she reached out her own hand and shook his tightly. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>France was startled out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at his office door.<p>

"Enter." he called.

To his surprise and delight Germany entered his office holding a few sheets of papers and closed the door behind her.

To his bigger delight and bigger surprise she was wearing a skirt that ended below her knees and clung tightly to her hips showing off her curves and glorious legs.

"There's a few things I needed to go over with you." she said holding up the papers. "They need both of our approvals."

France nodded as his eyes scanned her legs, that seemed to go forever and forever up that skirt, and moved his chair to the side so that she could stand next to him.

"They are thinking of building a new government building a few blocks away from here." Germany said as she placed the papers on the desk and leaned over slightly. The shirt she was wearing gave him a great view of what lay underneath.

"Mm." France said as he placed his hand on her left leg and started to massage it lightly. "It's not as if we don't have enough official buildings."

Germany seemed to pay no attention to his wandering hand. In fact her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to the documents. "Can you read this and tell me if I'm seeing it correctly?"

The moment Frances eyes fell on the paper he was aware of something else. Germanys hand.

Germanys hand on top of him.

Germanys hand on top of him and on top of his cock.

"I just can't believe some of our people." she said as she palmed his cock through his pants. She curled her hand around the bulge. "They seem to think that we do nothing with our funding and that they can demand anything."

"Mm." France said focusing on her hand. He slid his own hand around the inside of her thigh until his fingers slid along the edge of her panties. The lacey ones that he got her apparently.

Besides the blush that now lightly colored her cheeks she gave no attention to what was happening at the moment and continued to focus on the documents in front of them.

"Also in case I forgot to tell you we are having a meeting with England and America in a week." she said as her hand twisted and tightened. "The actual day and time isn't agreed on yet but they will let us know."

"Glad to hear that." France said licking his lips. He glanced at the papers and wondered for a moment how long it would take to resort them if he just threw them all to the ground and simply fucked Germany on the desk.

It seemed that Germany made the decision for both of them as she took the papers and as neatly as possible with one hand placed them in one pile and on the side of the desk before she sat on top of the desk. Bringing her legs up she slid her shoes, heels of all things, off and under his desk before she spread her legs and with a single finger beckoned him to her.

France answered immediately and eagerly as he placed himself in between her legs and brought their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Germany placed her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. One hand went to the bulge in between Frances legs and the other went to the shirt France had tucked into his pants.

"If I had known that you would act like this I would've suggested something a long time ago." France said as he was unbuttoning her shirt.

Germany made an 'mm' sound in her throat as she successfully pulled Frances shirt out of his pants and was now working on his belt.

A knock on the door caused the both of them to freeze and look towards the door.

"France, are you there? It's me and Spain." a familiar voice said.

Prussia's voice.

Germany and France looked at one another in fear.

Another knock. "France? They said you're in here."

Without thinking France took Germany by the arm pulled her off the desk, onto her knees, and under the desk.

"Please stay quiet." he whispered as he brought his chair back and, ignoring the glare Germany was shooting him, and sat into his chair.

"Come in, come in." France said after he threw a pleading look towards Germany who was shifting around in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

Prussia and Spain entered his office, Spain smiling at him and Prussia looking quite serious.

"Hey. There's something I want to talk to you about." Prussia said.

France managed a smile at his friends as he pulled the papers back in front of him. "Talk away, I just hope you don't mind that I do this while you talk."

Prussia shook his head. "I want to talk to you about you and my sister being together."

France chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry but I think you're a bit late on that, Germany and I have been dating for quite some time now."

"Yeah well when you guys started I wasn't really in any position or place to talk with anyone really." Prussia said bitterly. "So I'm making up for lost time. Now as I was saying, you and my sister. What exactly have you guys done?"

France wanted to place his elbow on the arm of the chair and hold a document in his hand while listening to his friend.

He wanted to.

He was about to, elbow going towards the arm of the chair and his other hand going towards a paper, when he felt a pair of familiar hands part his legs and a very familiar body settle themselves in between his now parted legs.

Opting to ignore what was happening under his desk France kept his attention on Prussia.

"Now then. West is my little sister and the only family member that I actually care about. I raised her ever since she was a little girl." Prussia said. "I love her and I want only the best for her. She might be an independent country and a grown woman but she is still the little girl that would always beg to sleep in the same bed as me every night in my eyes."

France smiled at the image. His smile faltered however when Germany placed her hand over his cock once more and was massaging him through his pants once more.

"And speaking as someone who raised her and knows her better than anyone else in the world." Prussia said. "I can tell you that she has no idea what sexual desire or sexual seeking is."

Confident hands unzipped his pants and slid through his underwear to properly and loosely stroke his member.

"She also has no idea on sex whatsoever." Prussia continued. "All those toys that she has? I gave them to her as gag gifts and just to see her turn red. She has no idea about anything even remotely sexual."

Her fingers toyed with the head as she spread the pre-cum that was gathering there along the tip with a single finger.

"So I don't know how far you guys have done and I don't want to know." Prussia said. "But knowing my sister as I do, you need to take things slowly. Give her time to get used to certain things before you go into it completely."

France had managed to keep a straight face for the time being.

However when he felt breath gloss over his member he found that he could barely keep the smile on his face.

She wouldn't. There is no way that she would do that. Not here with her under a desk and her brother simply a few feet away.

Apparently she would if her placing her mouth on the tip of his cock and sucking lightly had anything to say about it.

France swallowed the lump in his throat as he attempted to continue listening to Prussia.

"And I know that you've been with a lot of women. And men. And maybe at the same time the both of them." Prussia said. "And I say this as your friend but you a bit of a slut."

Germany bit down not so gently and enough to make him almost jump and his hands to tremble.

"No offense taken." France managed to say. "I simply believe in spreading love all around."

"Mm hmm." Prussia said. "Now back to my sister and you. if I find that you went a bit too far for her. Or did something against her will. Or did anything that she was even remotely displeased with, I will make sure that you will regret the day that you were formed. Understand?"

France nodded as his hands were grasping at the chairs arms and Germanys tongue dipped into the slit.

"Now then that's out of the way." Spain said saying something for the first time. "Let's talk about more personal stuff. Are we still on for this weekend? Our favorite bar?"

Germany bobbed her head up and down. She relaxed her throat so that she would be able to take in more of France into her mouth.

France managed another nod as he stifled a moan. "Yeah. Can…can you guys go? I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Sure." Prussia said shrugging. "I've said what I needed to. Spain?"

Spain nodded. "See you Saturday."

Germany slid her tongue along his length before swirling it around his head.

"See…you guys." France said.

He waited until the door closed behind them before he reached down underneath his desk and grabbed Germanys arm in order to pull her up and slam her onto his desk.

"That." France growled. "Was not. Funny."

Germany was smiling. "I happen to think that was very funny, at least for me."

"Do you realize that you almost gave me a heart attack?" France hissed. "I won't lie and say I don't like the occasional blowjob but in front of your brother? Who already hates me enough because I am married and seeing you? Have you gone insane?"

"You're the one who wanted spontaneous." Germany said.

Growling France tightly cupped her face and brought their lips together in another kiss. When they broke apart France placed his hands on her hips and quickly turned her so that she was lying on her stomach on the desk.

Sliding his hands up her skirt he found her panties and quickly slid them down. He lifted the skirt so that it lay around her hips.

"What are you doing?" Germany said trying to turn on her back.

France pressed his hand down at her neck and used his free hand to pull his pants and boxers off before he pressed two fingers into her pussy.

"Ah." Germany breathed. "Ah. Ng. F-France."

She gave a whimper as he scissored his fingers before adding a third and then a fourth finger.

"France." she moaned. "France. Please."

He twisted his hand so that his fingers were still inside of her and his thumb could press against her clit. Her hips jerked onto his fingers and she gave a low moan.

He rubbed his thumb in circular motions and pressed his hand harder onto Germany's neck in order to keep her on the desk.

"Please." Germany choked out. "France."

Deciding to show mercy France slowly slid his fingers out, making Germany cry out in frustration, and positioned himself at her entrance.

Keeping one hand at her neck and the other now placed his other hand on the base of her spine he entered her with no warning.

Germany arched her back as much as she was able to and gave a whimper. France drew his chair back to him and when he sat onto it he brought Germany with him. Perching her on his lap France gave her a moment to relax and get used to the feeling of being stretched as he finally unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it aside to reveal her bra. Tugging at the bra as well revealed her ample chest. Grasping one breast in his hand he squeezed and rolled the nipple between his fingers gently.

Germany lifted herself and brought herself back down on his length. Placing both hands on her hips France helped her lift up and down.

"Shit." France said warningly. "Germany…I'm…"

She picked up her speed and soon her inner walls were tightening around him. She moaned as she threw her head back, breathing heavily.

France moved her head slightly so that she was facing him and brought their lips together. Tongues entwined Germany gave another moan before she gave a choking sound as her climax caused her entire body to shake and jerk harder onto his hips.

Keeping her in place for a few more moments France continued his thrusts until he felt his own orgasm approach. Gritting his teeth France brought her down once more before he moaned and shot his load inside of her.

The both of them were panting as Germany relaxed on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder. France slid his hands over her stomach and chest.

"Alright. In the office I can understand." France said. "However doing something like that in front of your brother is something I never thought you would do."

"You wanted spontaneous." Germany said. "You are getting spontaneous."

France smirked. "So this is not going to be the last time?"

"Not by a long shot." Germany said. She lifted herself off of his lap, wincing slightly as France slid out of her, and reached across the desk to get a tissue from the box France kept on his desk. Using the tissue she cleaned the mess that was gathered around the insides of her thighs.

She lifted her panties back up her legs and slid her skirt down. Buttoning her shirt and placing her heels back on. France brought his cock back into his boxers and zipped his pants once more as well as fixing his belt and tucking his shirt back in.

"This is not the last time by a long shot." Germany said as she looked over her appearance and walked to the door. She shot France a look that caused his member to stir once more.

Once the door closed behind her he laughed. "Oh yes, Prussia is right. That little girl has no idea what sex even is."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be five in total, hence the title.**

**Also I haven't written that much sex stories so I'm wondering. How did I write this one?**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
